Uzai's Story Part 5
by American Trash
Summary: Uzai story part 5


The only thing Uzai could hear was his heart pounding in his chest. He swallowed nervously as he stared at the vampire before him, not knowing what to even do. "What are you doing in a place like this?" Zake questioned him. "I-I.." Uzai tried to get out only to have his words stuck in his throat from fear. He took a small step back away from his so called lover that had turned his back to him.

"Still boy. Let's go back up." Zake reached a hand out to him. Questions ran through Uzai's head, wondering if Zake heard what went on in the other room. Both of them looked over to Mike when he walked through the door and paused to see the two of them. "What are you doing here? We don't have any meetings during the next few days." Zake took Uzai's shoulder and pulled him back at that point. A large smile came to Uzai's lips, knowing that Mike had failed to trick him. Zake looked between the two of them, questioning what had happened. The lead vampire looked back up at Mike, not liking the angered look on his face. "Meet me in your room.." He muttered to him.

The second Zake had left, Uzai started to giggle. At first it was nothing big, the sound cute if anything, then it became clear that it was one of Uzai enjoying the failure. "You fucked up." Uzai smiled, sticking his tongue out at him and rapped his head. "Looks like your little plan failed. Zake and I are still together. You are more stupid then I thought you were." The demon boy urged on before taking a few steps back.

The boy knew that he couldn't take on Mike, not now and not soon with how it looked. Mike was a vampire, he was one of strength, but he was down right stupid. Uzai was just a small demon boy with powers he didn't know about just yet. At the time, Uzai only had speed and unlike Mike, he wasn't stupid. He could dodge well and move into small spots, but he could't fight or defend himself.

Uzai turned and ran from him, bolting down the dark, royal violet walls, not wanting to stick around when Mike released his rage. The place was still dark of course, but there was enough light for him to see where he was going even in an unfamiliar place. Uzai soon found himself beside the room Mike was in, knowing Zake was staying there as he waited for him. Uzai thought for a long moment on the dangers of staying in the next room and listening. He knew if either found him, he would be killed. He slid his dry tongue over to the side of his inner cheek, where he ran it over the stitches, feeling the grove of the stitch as he thought. Shaking his head as he decided, he moved into the room and leaned against the wall. Slowly letting his body slid down it to the ground, he felt around for the blade that caused all of this His eyes stared down at the dried blood which stained the steel blade. He knew the blood belonged to David, starting to miss him at that moment.

Hearing footsteps and voices, Uzai jumped and quickly grabbed the blade to keep it from falling, being even more careful to not cut himself. His breathes became silent as he strained to hear through the thick walls, not daring to move any further. Uzai was able to understand little, but it was enough to understand most. Getting up from his spot, he peeked his head out from behind the door and looked around. Uzai knew he had to get out of there fast before either of them came out. His smell would be the first thing they noticed once they came out. Uzai ran down the halls back for his room, glad he didn't run into Luis. Walking tiredly to his bed once he had made it, Uzai sat down heavily to fall back onto it, sighing even heavier.

It was only moments later before he heard a small knock followed by the door opening. Uzai couldn't get far before a body pushed him back down to the bed and lips forcefully pressed down to his own. Letting his eyes wonder over to the body that was kissing him he realized that it was Zake and kissed him back. The vampire pulled away and looked down at him painfully, now knowing what was happening. "Mike told me what he did. Luis told me as well. I want you to stay away from them and all the others." Uzai gave him a questioning look. "How do you expect me to stay away from them when I'm living in a house full of other vampires? Mike practically spends his time finding me, Zake. I can't help it."

Zake snapped at the boy and pressed a finger to the boy's lips. "Hush. You will do as I say." Uzai wanted to slap his hand away but he couldn't. He stared up at the now black eyepatch that covered his eye from the fight, feeling guilty that he lost his eye because of him. Letting out a 'hufh', he looked away, giving into his lover. "Fine." He muttered to him, not a bit happy about it. He looked away, feeling like Zake was treating him like a child, like he needed to be babied. Zake caught the look and sighed heavily. "I love you.." He whispered to him with a sad puppy dog pout on his face. Uzai looked at him and felt his heart melt at the face, giving into him once more. "I love you too.." He whispered even softer to him. Zake leaned himself back to Uzai as their lips met for a hard kiss. Uzai of course loved his kisses and wanted more of them. He didn't care for how Zake gave them to him as long as he felt his lips on his. Having his mind thinking about his kisses, he found his cheeks turning a soft flushed color. Zake pulled away from him and smiled softly, his white fangs showing in the smile. "You are cute when you blush." He leaned forward to kiss the boy's forehead. Uzai let out a low growl and looked away to rub his cheek. "Hush you before I do something." "Oh? Like what?" Zake urged on. "I-... I don't know." Uzai rolled his eyes at him. He set a hand on his chest and softly pushed him away from him before getting up.

"Zake.." Uzai quickly sat himself down and looked down at the dark navy blue carpet, trying to decide if he should ask or not. "Yes baby?" Zake smiled at him, trying to not let it drop as he saw the look on his lover's face. "Do.. Do vampires really savor demon's blood so much?" He kept his eyes on the ground, not daring to look up. Zake let out a small growl as his face became clean of emotions. "Yes, vampires love your blood. Demon, and angel blood. If this is about what Mike did, don't think for a second I wouldn't be using you. If I didn't love you and wanted you for your blood, I wouldn't have tried to protect you against David. I wouldn't care for you for so long in my own home. I would not have lost my eye to someone such as David." He spat his name as if it was a curse. "If I wanted blood I would have drained you both long ago." He said firmly as he leaned back to cross his arms. Uzai took in his words as he knew he was right, not daring to press more onto it. "You are right, I'm sorry." He shook his head and rubbed his cheek softly. Zake reached over to bat his hand away from his cheek before kissing it softly. "My love.. you are still learning." He whispered to him. Uzai followed him up with his eyes before letting his shoulders slump down and his eyes wondering off behind Zake.

"Are there anymore questions?" Zake smiled. Uzai shook his head at him and looked back down. "No." He went to rub his cheek only to stop. "Good." Zake smiled and shoved Uzai down on the bed and gripped onto his hands, climbing up onto his hips to hold him down with his legs. "Because I am about to take something I have been needing to take from you for a while." He smiled more as he pressed himself down more into him. "Z-ZZZZAKE!" Uzai forced his name out in a gasp as his face grew more red. Zake smiled as he watched his lover blush up, enjoying the blush more. He ignored his name being called for the moment and kissed him deeply, letting his lips trail down his neck as his shirt was pulled off of him and flung across the bed.

Hours had past and Uzai still kept his face hidden in the pillow, not even wanting to look up with embarrassment. He laid there naked with Zake next to him, blanket covering half his body and all of his own. Zake played with his hair playfully and smiled softly, humming to him to show it was okay. Uzai was never going to get over the fact the two of them had just made love, the thought of it never crossed his mind for a second. Finally poking his head out, he sat himself up and looked at Zake with a sad look. "I'm sore.." He whispered. Zake laughed at how cute Uzai was being. "I know. I'm sorry." He smiled and leaned over to kiss him. "No you aren't." Uzai rolled his eyes at him and kissed him back.

The two of them were hearing commotions from outside of the room, but paid no attention to it while they were spending their time cuddling. Both Zake and Uzai moved to the edge of the bed and began to clean up and dress, growing tired of not knowing what had happened. Fixing his shirt, Uzai stretched with his arms high above him, bringing them down to rub his arm once he was fully dressed. "If someone let out the hell hounds I'm going to kill them." Zake said as he fixed his black shirt. Uzai stared at him for a long moment, thinking he was insane. For the time he'd been there he'd never seen a hell hound. Taking his hand, Zake led the boy out of the room, only to stop when he saw Mike running at them, blood dripping down his forehead. "What happened?" Zake hissed, growing frustrated that no one came to get him. Before any of them could blink, an arrow pierced through Zake's chest. All three of them saw the place blur in slow motion as they stared at the arrow, questioning if it had gotten his heart or not. "Zake.." Uzai whispered fearfully.


End file.
